Auron's Son
by charis441960
Summary: Full summary inside: Eight years have past since the eternal calm, what has everybody been up to? My english isn't top notch because i'm dutch the Netherlands so keep it in mind and point out any errors.
1. Chapter one

Auron's son

Summary: it's eight years into the eternal calm, and our favorite black mage tells us about her life since the defeat of sin.

Pairing: Auron/Lulu

Additional pairings: Tidus/Yuna, Rikku/Wakka ,Kimahri/Female Ronso

Chapter one:

My name is Lulu and this is my story. Eight years have past since the defeat of sin and the eternal calm has finally descended upon us. You may wonder if everything is calm and peaceful, what is it that you have to say?

Well, I have a secret, a secret that only my closest friends know about. You see, It's about my son Joshua, for he is the heir to a legacy, the legacy of his father: Sir Auron.

I know what you must be thinking, Sir Auron and Lulu? When did that happen? Well it all started that one night in the Macalania Travel Agency. It was just one night of passion, but it was enough.

I got pregnant and carried the child for nine months, I only told Yuna and Rikku about the child's father. Auron never even knew. Sounds horrible doesn't it? The truth is, I was afraid to tell him, afraid that he would hurt me. Now, now I wish I had told him, because if I had, he may have stayed instead of departing for the Farplane like Chappu had.

But it is useless to dwell on the past. What happened, happened. And I couldn't be happier, for I have a wonderful son, my little boy, my angel. My child that got me through the toughest of times.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

You see, because of Josh, Auron lives on.

Well, enough about all of that, let me tell you what happened these last eight years.

As I said: it all started with the defeat of sin.........

A/N: You like it so far? Well please review, cause I will only continue this story if I have at least ten reviews! And FLAMERS will be used to roast marshmallows on. So keep it in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Our Life

It all began with the defeat of sin eight years ago, everybody was happy, including me, even tough I was two months pregnant at the time and just lost the father of my child. I can recall it all so very clearly, the cheering, Yuna's speech and the underlying sadness that the remaining five of us felt.

I didn't realize it back then but my child would be the heir to a great legacy. The legacy of Sir Auron.

I could go on like this for several hours, but there's no use in dwelling on the past.

After Joshua was born, I was exhausted, overjoyed and well, just happy. These past years have been tough, because Joshua can be a real handful. He really is a naughty little boy, and I love him for it.

Yesterday Tidus and Wakka took the children out on a fishing trip:

"Lulu! Hey Lu, You home?"

"Wakka, why in the blazes name are you yelling? It's still dark!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the fishing trip Lu!"

"Ugh, give me one moment Wakka, I'll go and wake Josh."

"You mean he ain't awake yet??"

"No, he isn't awake yet Wakka."

So I woke Josh up and ten minutes later they went fishing.

"Uncle Wakka?"

"Yes Josh."

"Um aren't you supposed to attach a line to the anker?"

"Oops..."

"Great so now we are in a boat without an anker floating 3 miles of shore, how are we going to fish?" " And how are we coming back?"

"Well, let me think about it... I got it, we will go the the docks, tie up the boat and cast our lines out near the docks!"

"OK Uncle Wakka if you say so."

And it was just there luck that Tidus and the others were also fishing near the docks, so you can imagine that they didn't catch a single thing. But they sure had fun, cause when they got home Josh was full of stories about the trip.

"Mom, mom, guess what happened to uncle Tidus?"

"What happened to him?"

"He got a fishing hook in his bottom!"

"*Snigger* How did he do THAT?"

"Well, uncle Wakka cast his line and pulled, but uncle Tidus got caught on the fishing hook, it was THE catch of the day!"

"I can only imagine."

And well today, today was a pretty quiet day so far, no accidents, no fishing hooks and no naughtiness, in fact it's so quiet that I am quite suspicious of Josh. He is up to something.

Now the question is what is he up to...

A/N: Chappie finished!!! Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My son

Whenever I look at Josh, I see Auron. Especially when he's grumpy. Mr. Grump is what the other kids call him. Because he can be very grumpy, straight forward and he's a bit of a know-it-all.

And I've been told that he has my temper. Humph, I don't have a temper. It has to be his father's DNA.

Even tough Josh is just eight, he's already one of the best swordsman I've ever seen. His father would have been proud of him, I'm sure. I miss Auron, I really do. His no nonsense attitude, the way he smiled at me when no one else was around.

Some nights I can hear his voice calling out to me, I can feel his arms holding me tight. But the next morning he's gone, gone with the dream. Some days I wish he could have stayed... to see his son grow tall, to see the girls chasing after him, to hold him tight after a nightmare.

Sigh * Just an hour ago Josh asked me about his father, I told him once again that his father is on the Farplane. And now, Josh wants to visit Auron. What am I to do? I can't leave Besaid. I've got a job to do, you see I take care of the wounded Yuna heals. I rehabilitate them, I make sure that they can take care of themselves.

Maybe Wakka and Rikku will take Josh with them to Guadosalam, They're heading there themselves anyway, Wakka wants to see Chappu and Rikku has to go to Rin's travel agency on the Thunder Plains. I'll have to ask Rikku about it this afternoon...


	4. Author's Notes

Author's note:

I've run out of ideas for this story, so I'm deciding to hold a contest for it, the winning idea will be posted in the story and the winning person will be mentioned in the story as an original character (OC) means I'll need a name (true name or false name, doesn't matter) and characteristics.

CONTEST:

So what will happen? Will Josh meet Auron's spirit on the Farplane, will he stay in Besaid. It's all up to you. Just PM me or review and I'll post a vote in the story.

Contest Entries:

Still empty

Votes:

Nada


End file.
